X Terminator (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
X Terminator '''is a Venture: Bounty level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough After the attack on Venturian Towers, the Jacobs flee to Nimbus Station, while the Jades go to the Amazons. Jacobs Section You start off in Nimbus Station, and you need to find gas to fly Star Fighter Lambda. You can find it in two different ways, demonstrating the multiple choice aspect of the levels. Method 1 Go to Red Rocks, and look through the unused instruments. You will find a well hidden keg of cream cola. Divide the soft drink into two different boxes. Unless you like the taste of radioactive waste, do '''not drink the caffeine! I tried that once and I started glowing for three years! Anyways, just fuel the rocket ship and move onto your destination. Method 2 Go to X Terminator, and do not fear! He will not fire his plasma rifle at you! Well, he will not if you use this method. He has the gasoline, but is only willing to give it up if you give him a small loan of $20,000 studs. And there are not that many in the station, so make sure you saved up beforehand if you plan to go this way! Either way, the only floating landmass (Highland) within reach is Digger's Heaven, and that is too dangerous to go to right now, so just fly to the satellite right next to Nimbus Station. You will find yourself in the in search of the first Void Gem. The satellite you will find yourself on has two sides. The cauldrons lead between the sides. You can stand on a pot to enter it. Take the crimson one first to score a Mini-Kit in a cage on the other side. Return through the cauldron. Feel free to mine for gold and crystals in this area. You can murder the Hei, and other invaders you encounter, in many different ways: jab into them to destroy them with your pickax (or stun powerful hostiles, stunned enemies can be killed easier); jump on them to crush them; or shoot them with a crystal by aiming the cursor at them and pulling the trigger. Do not forget to collect the crystals with your cursor as well! Now, enter the green pot and you will find yourself on the flip side of Pluto. You can watch a video here of how to use fast time attacks if you wish. Collect gold bars and crystals and then jump up onto the hump in the middle of the area. Use Cyan's drill attack on the enormous blue carnelian in the center of the area to bust it open revealing a Citizen in Peril and a pit you can drop through back to the top side. Talk to Pigeonholed Robert on the far side of the structure you land on and he will transform into a launcher. Hop into the human bazooka and press the right analog stick to zoom back to Venture. On the way you can point at crystals to collect them. Collect 100 moonstones for a Mini-Kit! Follow Pigeonhole, murdering the invaders with attacks. The fading platforms should help you scale the raised area. You can use a back flip to hit the workbench above the upper platform. Just sneak by. Make sure you crouch under the workbench -- you can use the shadow to line up the jump. While crouching, press X to jump into the bench for diamonds. A Mini-Kit hovers above the next platform. There is also a checkpoint. Activate it. Kill all the hostiles before hitting the Void Recorder in the blue area. Follow the path of music notes carefully -- if you collect all of them a Mini-Kit awaits at the end. In this area you will also find a teleporter. Hop in to the teleporter to briefly visit Black Mesa. Slurp the Indestructible Potion to turn into the timeless, fast Colorful Cyan. If you destroy all the saboteurs before the elixir runs out you will be granted a Red Brick. Once you exit the secret area, climb the platforms to their peak. Up here Pigeonhole will transform into another Man Cannon. Take it to a series of teeny satellites. On the first one, run to the bottom and perform a sneak jump (hold O and press X) under the circus cannon. You should barely be able to reach it. Click the right analog stick to get a boost into the large mine and it will rain small gold bars down on you. Collect 50 small golden ingots and you will get a Mini-Kit. To get to the adjacent Highland you will need to jump fairly high -- use a sneak jump to land on the next. From here you can reach another human cannon. Use this launcher to orbit the lands -- when you pass through another launcher, time the left analog click to blast through it. Collect the gold on the new mass and then take the launcher to a new area. Run through the checkpoint. The wormholes here provide destructive gravity wells that will suck you in if you do not carefully tread over the moving platforms. To get on the large, grey platforms, do a combo move by being held by another character and press X to get enough of a height boost to land. Stay on the first gray platform as it moves to score a Mini-Kit. The second gray platform holds an even better prize: the Meteor Medal! This will make a meteorite appear around this universe... Make sure to grab this before leaving via the cannon on the far right. Collect the gems as you fly to the next mass. Once you touch down, drink the potion to extend your health to 8 hearts, effectively doubling your lifespan! Hit the checkpoint and continue around to the other side of the oblong satellite. Before jumping into the circus cannon, search the platform below it for a Mini-Kit. Jump into the cannon to blast to your first boss fight. In a cut scene, you will awaken Razorback; a void dinosaur, from his shell. Razorback has an egg girdle that serves as his weak point. This battle is very basic: dodge Razor as he runs past you and, when he turns around, spin into his egg pelvis. Do this a few times and he will get livid. In Phase II, you will need to wait until Razorback stops charging to spin around before going in for the kill. As long as you run relatively perpendicular to Razor you will avoid all of his attacks. Hit him three more times to have him meet his maker. Jump into the Power Star to collect it. After the cut scene where Robert gets spat out, explore Star Fighter Lambda. You can approach the steering wheel to operate the ship and take it to a new area -- or return to any previous area to collect more stuff. Jades Section You will end up in a rain forest, and what do you find? TREES. You need to chop these down for wood, and use the wood to build a club house. Basic stuff. Hopefully. Fortunately, you have an ax (one of those incredibly giant Fabuland ones, though), so use it to cut some wood from the elms. Do the same with the redwoods and you will get enough wood to build the stairs, but only half of the actual hideout. Crumble a few yews and banyans and you are good; make the logs into boards and finish it. After this, you will become famished. Wizard needs food badly, indeed. Break the cashew trees for some, well, cashews, shell them and roast them over the fire if you wish. Some Shooters and Pipipis will come, so curb stomp them with your Diamond Sword. However, the final Pipipi explodes and destroys the stairway, but since there is some lava flows in the area, all the other trees are burnt. Wop wop wop. You will need to go to Voidon Star to get more beams. At Voidon, IOOIs have overrun this area -- the dangerous, scarlet hostiles double as the explosives Jeorge, the sky riding invader, drops. Ride on a stallion and make IOOI cleanup easy. Just gobble up an IOOI and you will be able to throw it back up to destroy anything in its path. You can eat Jeorge's cloud right out from under him and finish him off with a stomp. Use the puked IOOIs to destroy the several glass crates in the area. Under one you will find a teleporter to a secret area: an Indiana Jones cavern. Gobble up all the Heis in the short time you have to score a Mini-Kit. A Mini-Kit can be found behind the sign explaining how to adjust the camera. A purple stud (or, in these levels, an emerald) can be found at the far end of the muddy walkway. You will need to bust it out of its glass cell with an IOOI. The same glass cell contains the launcher you need to use to exit the area. The next platform contains more breakable glass cubes -- but they lie across a hole guarded by Jeorge. Grab an IOOI and jump, aiming a barf IOOI carefully at a glass cell in the distance to shatter it. Smash the middle one to release Robert, who will provide a man cannon star escape. In mid-flight, you can catch a human cannon that will divert you to a secret area. If you miss it, die and restart from the last checkpoint. The secret area features several hovering platforms. On the underside of one of these is a Mini-Kit. You can also up your health to 8 units here with the help of the special morel. Use the launcher to return to the level proper. The next area is more of the same: pull out the platforms with the Bronco's tongue and then use an IOOI to bust out the circus cannon at the top. In a cut scene, you find Giga Cling: king of the Jeorges. This over sized Jeorge floats out of your range. You need to turn his own projectiles against him. You can hit him fairly easily at first, but after two hits he will move quick and Ralph out lots of IOOIs. Hit him with a thrown up IOOI as he reverses direction. The only other attack he uses is a strafing thunderbolt you can sidestep. After three hits the fight will be over. Jacobs Section After killing Giga Cling, you go back to the Jacob Knights on Star Fighter Lambda. Fly off to Digger's Heaven and get ready for... digging. Real shocker there. You will get a new skill in Digger's Heaven. Pick up the Drill and Cyan will be able to tunnel through solid ground. Since you travel in a straight line, you will need to plan your digging carefully. This landmass makes it easy. Look for the craters and dig into each to see what is on the far side. One of the craters leads to a Mini-Kit in a cage. Another leads to a platform full of gold. Another platform you can dig up to has Jenna, who will provide a launcher to the next area. Immediately dig to the underside of this area. Look for a small, raised square lying directly under one of the pillars above (the one on the right). Drill into this square to pop out on top of the support -- right next to the hovering Asteroid Token for this area! Return to the underside of the area via the raised square of earth on the far left side of the top. Dig down, then run right and dig up again to come out on the tallest pillar on the topside. Jenna will show you the way forward. The vanishing platforms are only part of the problem around the deadly black hole. Patrolling the catwalk are spinning Void Propellers. Luckily you can kill these by stunning them mid-spin with a crystal. Pound them when they are stunned to finish them off. On one side of the singularity is a teleporter leading to a Bacteria Buster challenge. On the other side you can pick up a Mini-Kit. Head to the dead end across the fading platforms to find Jenna, who will build another man cannon for you. Grab a Drill on the round satellite and drill into the center of the sphere. Collect the golden ingots here and then drill your way out via the top where you will pop out on a small peak at another circus cannon. Talk to Diabolus and purchase an Elixir from the little devil if you have enough -- this will really help with the boss! The two-legged mechanical menace has an obvious weakness on its abdomen. To nail it you will need to employ the Oil Rig. Activate the drill and wait until the robot reaches the opposite side. Drill up under it to crack its pelvic girdle. Get ready to dodge a few drills and be wary of the robot's movement around the area. As soon as the drilling machine on its abdomen recedes, hit it a second time by drilling up from the opposite side. You should now stay inside the oil platform as much as possible -- just drill around and avoid the saboteurs. Get in one more hit to bring him down for the count. In a cut scene, the giant spider detonates, leaving electronic components all over the battlefield. The Jacobs return, but are found by another ship to join their flotilla: the Bounty, full of crew members from all sorts of Venturian areas, like the Mafia, PG-13, and Venturia Guardians. Robert is given the honor of captain, however, when he finds the Jades on the ship in the prison, he releases them. Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Bounty Category:Venture: Bounty Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels Category:Trigger Award Winners